fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ansem Zephos
|kanji = アンセムのゼフ|romaji = Ansemu no Zefuos|title = "The Sleeping King" (眠っている王, Nemutte iru ō) "1,000 Year Emperor" (千年の皇帝, Chitose no kōtei) "Ansem the Wise" (賢明なのアンセム, Kenmeina no ansemu)|race = Human|age = 46 (Biologically) 1,000 (Spiritually)|gender = Male|height = 6' 3''|weight = 180 llbs|affiliation = Aion Rebellion (Leader)|occupation = King|status = Active|marital status = Single|magic = Emperor's Millennium|alignment = Himself}}Ansem Zephos (アンセムのゼフ, Ansemu no Zefuos) is a legendary wizard born in the ancient age of magic more than 1,000 years ago, he is the creator and founder of the Aion Rebellion, having founded it in the year X650, serving as it's king and ruler. With more than 10 centuries worth of knowledge and magic power in his disposal, Ansem is widely considered one of the most powerful beings in Earth Land, having established a regime that has endured the test of time and successfully thrived in his 500 year absence. A wizard first and foremost, he has cataloged more than 980 forms of magic and techniques, choosing to follow the role of scholar in order to study magic in it's entirety and apply it's every concept. Having disappeared from the face of history, his very presence and name is mythological and akin to the greatest scholars and thinkers in the current era, being dubbed by the magic community as the 1,000 Year Emperor (千年の皇帝, Chitose no kōtei) who's knowledge and contributions have been passed down through hundreds, if not thousands of generations, branching their way to this current era. During the events of Aion's conquest by Kladenets during the year X647 without the aid of anyone, Ansem used his amassed resources and riches to fund his private militia and organization, and afterward entered an eternal slumber, said to have laid his very soul in a deep sleep, with the passage of time slowing down to the point of being non-existent. For the course of 157 years, protected by his own elite guards dubbed the New World Emperors (新しい世界皇帝, Atarashī sekai kōtei), they were chosen to rule in his stead. Through the passage of time, Ansem grew stronger by allowing his body to absorb the ambient ethernano in his sleep, as a result, having been asleep for such a extended period of time, he was reffered to by his men as The Sleeping King (眠っている王, Nemutte iru ō), retaining his dominant rule even while in his dormant form. With his power alone, he is easily risen above the ranks of both Saint and Spriggan, displaying a combination of wisdom and might that exists only in legends and myths. As a disciple to magic itself, Ansem has mastered this craft and transformed it into an art form, demonstrating an affinity in the use of all types of magic ranging from Caster Magic, Holder Magic, Lost Magic, and Black Arts. As a result, by pouring the totality of over 1,000 years of combined knowledge and magic power, Ansem created his own magic art, conceptualizing all of his understanding comprehensive grasp regarding magic, giving birth to Millennium Emperor's Magic (ミレニアム天皇のマジック, Mireniamu ten'nō no majikku, lit. "1,000 Year Birth by Sleep"), an unknown magic art not categorized in any library or spell type in nature. A virtuous man by nature, many look up to him not out of fear or loyalty, rather out of respect and sense of affection they share with him, being a man that puts the needs of others ahead of his own, it is commonly known that he was directly responsible for unifying several war torn regions in Earth Land with the help of his followers. Appearance Sleeping King Several centuries ago, during his time as a young man, Ansem appeared as a tall, lean-built, and stoic middle-aged man. He had pale skin, high cheekbones, stubble, and long ragged black hair with brown highlights. His attire consists of a tattered white dress shirt with an upturned collar and cuffs, black pants, low-heeled boots, and a long, amorphous black overcoat with a burgundy highlight that flares out into ragged ends. He wears brown-tinted, semi-transparent wraparound sunglasses. His enormous overcoat was always in constant movement, as if it were a living shadow, often giving odd a sense of intimidation against those who met him face to face. Back then, Ansem's hair and build was not as large or well endowed as he is in the future, making him look like a frail old man. Incredible as it sounds, Ansem's cloak is actually made from his unique ethenano, taking on the form of a protective overcoat that shields him from incoming spells, acting in the same that Shadow Magic does when moving and re-shaping itself. The durability of his cloak is strong enough to stop even the most powerful of slashes or blows coming from beings of larger stature than himself. Awakened King In this current era, Ansem is a tall man with a long face, broad chin, and pronounced cheekbones. He has long black hair, which reaches to his lower back, and reddish-brown eyes with thin eyebrows. He has well-kept mutton chops and a connected mustache, but is otherwise clean-shaven. His usual attire consists of a white, double-breasted trench coat, which has the Aion Rebellion symbol on the middle, with large buttoned cuffs and lapels, white trousers, and trench boots. Over this, he wears a tattered, ankle-length black cloak, which has a red ribbon near the neck and is fastened to the left with a single large button. During the his rule and command of his royal army, his black cloak is replaced with a white version. Personality Ansem, as foreboding and intimating he may look, is actually the complete opposite of what most would believe him to be. Unlike Irminsul, a wizard as old as he is, who keeps to himself and hardly communicates with the world, Ansem travels around the world, talking and interacting with many people of varying ethnicities and religions in order to gain an insight on the type of person they are rather than base his opinions on simple appearances. A believer in free will, he believes that it is fine when a man decides what to make of his life as long as he doesn't live to regret it, never choosing to judge how a person lives. However, he does judge a person on the content of their character, easily distinguishing between people with evil intentions and those who are sincere and honest with him. He also dislikes lies, and does not give any falsities to the existence of his subordinates, never keeping anything away from those that need to know what's going on and how they should react. Never growing up with a family of his own, Ansem views all of his men as being very important people in his life; he is very fond of some of them, calling them his sons and they in return calling him "pops" or "gramps". Around his men, he is often seen as a father figure or a symbol of fraternal guidance that his men feel comfortable around, always running to him when something is wrong and confiding with him their complete trust. A distinguishing feature of Ansems is his high moral standards: he never forgave the death of one of his fellow allies,even if they are strangers to him, and believed that a man cannot live without some form of moral code in which to follow. Ansem's code of honor is heavily connected to his status as leader of Aion Rebellion, and, like any father, forbids himself from ever raising his hands against his soldiers and followers, viewing them as members of his family, even going so far as to protect them using his own body as a shield. However, he is willing to go against his moral code under certain circumstances, such as when an ally back stabs him via betrayal or murder of their fellow brothers in arms. This is the one thing in the world he will not tolerate. In front of his subordinates, Ansem is a man adamant in his disapproval of infighting, though he will not hesitate to stop the conflict using the most brutal methods possible in order to exert his sense of dominance to enforce his rules. Ansem believes that he and his men are comrades and brothers with a common goal, living under one household and that they should be prepared to assist each other whenever necessary, never leaving a man behind or sacrifice other to complete the mission. As a man who has had the privilege of following his ideals without any sense of restriction or limitations placed on him, his free-spirited personality tends to have him travel a lot, believing that all men should have the opportunity to chase after their own dreams and goals without anyone telling them otherwise. However, men that enslave others, using their power to rob the freedom of others, such as slavers, truly infuriate him with a passion. Ansem has a through belief in finding knowledge to be worth saving and conserving rather than forgetting and destroying it, learning from a young age that knowledge is the greatest power a person can have, dwarfing even the greatest of weapons and spells in Earth Land. As such, Ansem has spent nearly his entire life reading and studying on his free time and amassing as much useful information he can get his hands on, such as magic arts, etc. It this very reason as to why he is so talented and knowledgeable on every known magic art in Earth Land, having spent over 1,000 years in learning and gathering as much understanding on the nature of magic and it's many applications, never truly feeling satisfied until complete;y learning everything there is to known about The One Magic. With a reputation and foreboding power in his possession, it makes him seemingly overconfident and fearless, often believing nothing in this world can hurt him. However, he was much more thoughtful than he appears to be. Actions that initially seem to be the result of thoughtless, headstrong bravado thinking actually have a strong sense reasons behind them; his declaration of war to the ruler of Aternum is a prime example of this rash but justified crusade. Though he may seem to have an overgrown ego, deep down he knows that he is nothing but a single man, and although he is powerful, he still bleeds and feels pain, always fully aware of his own mortality. As a man of his considerable age, he more than anyone knows that the youth are the keys to the future, and that their lives are far more important than his own is. He also is against the idea of needless bloodshed, even if honor is involved, and so far seems to only step up for a fight when a friend is in danger. He also seems to admire those who have courage, especially those that have the balls to stand up to those more powerful than themselves. Ansem also has skills in diplomacy, as shown in his willingness to choose a path that has the least amount of violence or death rate. History Equipment Aion Gladius Saber (アイオングラディウスサーベル, Aion Guradiusu Sāberu, lit. "Lost Age Sword of Kings") : Ansem's sword is an ancient relic of the past and is one of Aeternum's national treasures, created centuries ago by the kingdom's founders several hundreds of years ago. Using his magic energy, Ansem can gather both spirit energy and ethernano particles and transform them into this weapon. this particular weapon manifests in the form of an ornate sword, reminiscent of a Dadao, with a relatively long handle and a cross-guard shaped like a bird. The sword is mainly used by Ansem to exert his enormous magic energy inside a physical object in which he can manifest his power outward in the form of enhanced slashes and heightened cutting power, splitting apart most forms of matter with single stroke. Due to the intensity in which he can burn his magic, the heat the sword emits gradually increases as it is compressed around the edge of the blade, easily able to melt through the strongest of metals like butter. Interestingly enough, the Aion Saber has upon it several powerful enchantments that give it special properties that make it harder for other spells to interact or defend against each blow he inflicts, easily able to slip past magic barriers and part projectiles in half, absorbing the energy used to throw it in order to harden the sword's structure and density to alarming levels. What truly makes it unique is the fact that it can hold it's own against God Class (神クラス, Kami kurasu) weapons and objects similar to itself in combat, easily able to cut mythical materials such as Mythril and Orichalcum without any need for Ansem to exert any real effort on his part, gifted with the capacity to destroy, gouge, cut, or slash virtually any form of matter to pieces whenever he touches it with his sword's point or edge. Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Sword Master Maximum Zenith Sword Master: Prowess Immeasurable Strength: Immeasurable Agility: Immense Durability: Immense Endurance: Immeasurable Speed: Special Abilities Magic Overture Magical Abilities Prowess Unfathomable Magic Energy: * Magical Aura: * Defenser Counter: Defenser is also capable of being utilized as a form of counterattack, allowing the user to deliver damage to the attacker when the user is hit; essentially, it is just as it is labeled; a counterattack. When performing Defenser Counter, the user kicks Defenser away from them upon the moment of the spell being activated, before returning to them as magnetized. This serves not only as a reflector, but also as an unpredictable approach to opponents. If timed correctly, it will trip opponents, leaving them vulnerable to follow-up attacks. Upon contact with the opposing technique, Defenser reverses the opponent's attack, whether it be close-range or projectile, upon them, returning it to sender, causing the user to retaliate in any way that they wish as well. If the attack is a projectile, it will simply be deflected behind them and upwards at about a thirty degree angle. It's worth noting explosive projectiles can still explode and will still do damage if they are struck when the Defenser is dissipated. If the attack is a powerful spell such as a Secret Art, then the attacker will be knocked back at a ninety degree angle. The user is capable of leaping out of the counterattack, allowing them to take the opponent by surprise. Essentially, a Defenser, when used to counter, multiplies a spell or technique's damage by one point five percent when there is a successful counter. If a projectile is reversed several times, then this method of harnessing Defenser will be rendered null and void, as the user loses the energy to retain the stance, and the projectile just passes through the stance and damages the user normally. Defenser is capable of being used for regular offense, as with it, the user is capable of knocking their opponent downwards. Defenser, when used as a counterattack, weaker when used against airborne opponents, and doesn't become invincible. It can travel through enemies unhindered, though. However, since the user kicks it, they cannot hold it in place, meaning that timing is crucial in reflecting projectiles. Note that when Defenser comes back to the user, it can also reflect any projectiles back at any angle at the last second. * Ethernano Manipulation: Ways of Combat Emperor's Millennium (皇帝の千年紀, Kōtei no sen'nenki, "1,000 year Birth by Sleep"): = Caster Magic = = Holder Magic = = Lost Magic = = Black Arts Magic = Trivia